Second Button
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: "Oiya! Aominecchi aku ingin kancing kedua milikmu!" "Hah? Tidak." "Yeay—Eh? Apa?" / Hari kelulusan Teikou dan kedua pasangan ini mempermasalahkan kancing kemeja / BL; AoKi


**"Second Button."**

**Warning:** BL, slight-OOC, fluff-fail, Typo(s), garing asdfghjkl;;  
**Rate:** T.  
**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.  
**Word Count:** 1,215 words.  
**Author's note:** Hallo! 1. **Happy birthday Mashemele dan Otep!** Semoga suka fic ini! Maaf ini justru makin crappy daripada yang EreRi ;_; 2. As always**, ****Caijou guys** **ily!**—Meshi, Shou, Mashemele, Pilong, Gebi, Aiko dan Maru! **Ciaossu**! (Walopun ini bukan angst 8D) 3. Buat **Grup SS**(disamarkan) terimakasih banyak banyak banyak! ily kalian semua!**—**Arisu, Ake, Viga.

**En-Joy!**

* * *

"Itu Kise-kun!"

"Kise-kun!"

"Aku mau kancing keduamu!"

Dan kejar-kejaran antara Kise dan penggemarnya pun terjadi lagi.

Jika kalian mengira ini adalah hari kelulusan Sekolah Mengengah Pertama _Teikou_ maka tebakain itu sangat benar. Hari yang indah—walaupun sedikit berawan—ini adalah hari pelepasan murid senior _Teikou._ Dan kalian pasti tau 'kan kelulusan berarti mengambil kancing dari baju sekolah murid yang disukai? Terutama mengambil kancing ke 2 karena kancing itulah yang paling dekat dengan hati.

Hal ini menimpa Kise Ryouta yang merupakan seorang model, semua perempuan—atau mungkin ada laki-laki?—pasti ingin mengambil kancing dari kemeja milik Kise yang super ganteng dan terkenal itu. Untungnya sih Kise berhasil sembunyi di antara semak-semak di taman belakang _Teikou._

"Itu Kise-kun!"

Ups, tarik kembali kata-kata yang tadi, Kise tidak berhasil. Alhasil Kise terpojok dan akhirnya dikeroyok oleh para penggemarnya. Mengorbankan sweaternya yang ia lepas dan lempar sebagai umpan, ia berhasil kabur dan memasuki _gym_.

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ ini menghela nafas panjang seraya ia menutup pintu _gym_, "Akhirnya lolos juga-_ssu_..." ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bola basket yang tergeletak dengan indahnya di lantai—

"Ahh! Jariku!"

—bersama sebuah tangan _tan_ di sebelahnya yang baru saja Kise injak.

"_Tsk_, lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan!" pemuda yang baru saja diinjak jarinya ini protes seraya jemari tangan sebelahnya memijat jari yang berubah jadi berwarna kemerahan itu.

Tunggu, Kise sepertinya kenal dengan pemuda ini. Suara berat, surai berwarna biru laut, dan mata yang memiliki warna senada dengan rambutnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki kekasih Kise Ryouta itu sendiri?

"Aomine_cchi_!" sang model ini langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Oh, itu kau ternyata, Kise," Aomine yang baru sadar itu Kise langsung mengacak surai emas Kise.

"Aomine_cchi_ kenapa ada di sini? Bolos upacara kelulusan ya? Itu acara penting tau! Kenapa malah tidur di sini sih? Aomine_cchi_ juga bolos foto kelas ya?" Aomine yang baru saja diceramahi oleh kekasihnya sendiri hanya menguap, "Ya, ya, ya aku tidak peduli,"

"Tidak peduli?! Setidaknya Aomine_cchi_ beritahu aku kalau Aomine_cchi_ bolos di sini-_ssu_!" Kise menggembungkan kedua pipinya seraya ia menyilangkan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak menghubungimu? Coba cek _handphone_mu, bodoh!" pria berkulit _tan _itu mencubit pipi mulus kise hingga berwarna kemerahan, "Awas saja sampai kau bilang aku tidak menghubungimu sama sekali!"

"Ja ... jangan dicubit-_ssu_!" yang dicubit pipinya berusaha menarik tangan Aomine tapi hal itu justru membuat pipinya semakin sakit. Menyerah, ia pun merogoh sakunya dan membuka ponsel flipnya, "Ah... eh?! 15 _missed calls_ dan 10 _e-mail_?! Ma ... maaf Aomine_cchi_..."

Aomine hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Bo~doh, sekarang pertanyaanku kenapa kancing kemejamu hilang semua?" telunjuknya ia arahkan kepada dada bidang Kise yang terekspos.

Sorot mata Kise mengikuti arah ujung telunjuk Aomine dan melihat bahwa kancing kemejanya benar-benar sudah hilang semua, "Eh... ini uh, di ... diambil oleh anak-anak perempuan... ituloh, mengambil kancing dari baju orang yang disukai," pria bersurai _blonde _ini menyengir berharap kekasihnya itu tidak marah padanya.

"Hee," sebuah seringaian terbentuk pada wajah Aomine, "Semua kancing ya?" tangannya bermain pada pinggang ramping Kise seraya ia maju dan berbisik, "Apakah mereka mengambil kancing celanamu juga?"

Dan sebuah tamparan melayang pada pipi Aomine Daiki, "Me ... Mesum!" muka sang model berambut_ blonde_ itu berubah menjadi merah padam. Sedangkan kekasihnya yang berambut biru laut itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, "Hey aku hanya bercanda, tidak perlu sekasar itu dong!" Kise tidak menjawab protesan itu melainkan menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka.

"Yang lebih penting," Aomine merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sweater miliknya, "Nih, kau pakai ini," ia melempar sweater itu tepat pada muka kekasihnya.

"E ... Eh? Nanti Aomine_cchi_ bagaimana?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya, bingung kenapa kekasihnya itu memberikannya sweater.

"_Tsk_," pemuda bersurai biru tua itu memutar badannya dan kembali tidur di lantai, "Badanmu terlihat jelas, bodoh."

Pemuda bersurai _blonde _itu benar-benar tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan mengatakan itu, "Hee, tidak kusangka Aomine_cchi_ benar-benar peduli kepadaku-_ssu_!" Kise tersenyum kemudian memakai sweater milik Aomine, "Terimakasih Aomine_cchi_!"

Mendengar kata-kata Kise, wajah Aomine berubah merah padam, "Aomine_cchi_ kenapa mukanya merah?" Kise mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah Aomine, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Aomine bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk bersandar pada tembok terdekat. Tangan _tann_ya menepuk lantai di sampingnya yang merupakan isyarat untuk Kise duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu dengan senang hati duduk di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari lantai yang keras," pria berkulit _tan_ itu memiringkan kepalanya dan bersandar pada pundak Kise. "Biarkan aku tidur sekitar 10 menit."

"Eeh Aomine_cchi_ mau tidur lagi?" sang model mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia tidak setuju kekasihnya itu mengabaikannya begitu saja, "Kau membangunkanku tadi!"

"Bhuuu, Aomine_cchi _tidak seru-_ssu_!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya seraya ia menyilangkan tangannya, "Oiya! Aomine_cchi_ aku ingin kancing kedua milikmu!"

"Hah? Tidak."

"Yeay—Eh? Apa?" Aomine Daiki kekasihnya sendiri tidak mau memberikan kancing keduanya? Kise tidak salah dengar kan?

"Aku bilang tidak."

Yep, Kise tidak salah dengar kok. "Eeeh? Kenapa?!"

"Satu, itu merepotkan. Dua, kau berisik. Dan tiga, itu amat sangat merepotkan. Bayangkan aku harus pulang dengan kemeja yang tidak berkancing?" pria bersurai biru itu menjelaskan panjang lebar mengapa ia tidak mau memberikan kancing kemejanya. Tapi Kise tentu tidak terima, ia berpikir kalau bukan untuknya pasti untuk perempuan lain kan?!

Oh Kise, Aomine sudah berkata ia tidak akan memberikan kepada siapapun karena merepotkan, 'kan?

"Ta ... tapi cuma aku kan yang boleh punya kancing kemeja Aomine_cchi_ kan?" pria bersurai _blonde_ itu putus asa. Ia sangat ingin kancing kedua milik pria berkulit _tan_ itu. Apapun yang terjadi, ia. Harus. Punya. Kancing kedua. Aomine Daiki. Titik.

"Hee, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Dan itu membuat Kise terpukul. "Ja ... jadi Aomine_cchi_ mau berikan ke orang lain?" kepingan _hazel_nya mengeluarkan air mata buaya alias air mata palsu.

"Kau sendiri juga kan? Kancing keduamu bukan punyaku."

Kise terdiam. Rupanya Aomine_cchi_-nya itu cemburu toh. "Tapi... tapi kan itu diambil bukan aku yang mengasih, Aomine_cchi_ jahat-_ssu_!"

"Siapa yang lebih jahat, _sih_? Pokoknya tidak."

Dan Kise benar-benar marah, "Aomine_cchi_ jahat, jahat, paling jahat sedunia! Aku pulang duluan!" dan sang model bersurai _blonde _itu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Oi Kise,"

_Tuk_.

Dan 'benda' yang mengenai kepala Kise itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Itu kancing keduaku."

Kise menunduk dan mengambil kancing yang terjatuh di lantai, "A ... Aomine_cchi_ ini...?"

Pria bersurai biru laut itu menghela nafas dan berdiri, "Tentu saja buatmu, aku hanya menjahilimu tadi." ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa sebab yang jelas, bulir-bulir air mata membanjiri pipi sang model. "A ... Aomine_cchi_...!" Kise langsung memeluk kekasihnya yang berkulit tan itu dan mengangis membasahi kemeja biru mudanya.

"Cengeng," Aomine tertawa, tangannya mengelus puncak kepala sang kekasih bersurai _blonde_, "Oh iya," ia melepas kancing pertama dan terakhir kemejanya.

"Ini juga sebagai arti kau yang pertama dan terakhir. Jangan nangis lagi ya?"

Bukannya Kise berhenti menangis, tangisannya malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tapi terimakasih, Aomine_cchi_! Sebenarnya tanpa kancing-kancing ini hati Aomine_cchi_ tetap milikku kok!" Kise dengan gombalnya tersenyum.

"Jadi kancingnya tidak perlu nih?" tangan _tan _milik Aomine mengambil ketiga kancing yang berada di jemari lentik Kise. "Tidak akan kukembalikan pada Aomine_cchi_!" sang model itu pun merebut kembali kancing yang sekarang jadi _miliknya_.

"Oh apa kau mau kancing celanaku karena itu paling dekat dengan—"

"—Tidak perlu!" dan sebuah tamparan mendarat pada pipi Aomine Daiki untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

**A/N**: Hallo hallo! Long hiatus karena lebih aktif di tumblr _(:"3 /dor anw, **Happy Birthday Mashemele dan Otep!** Semoga... semakin sukses! Makin disayang Kise/Noiz! Semakin gokil(?)! Idek, yang terbaik buat kalian! /love

Minta maaf sangat karena typo typo dan lack of description _(:"3 mengerjakannya seharian dan di hp jadi ya... maaf m(_ _)m

Intinya, semoga kalian suka!

**Kritik/Saran?**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
